Luna Desdemona,Vampire hunter
by Botan007
Summary: When a mysterious woman moves into a town ravaged by mysterious attacks and people gone missing, the attacks stop. She chooses the town blacksmith as her aid to rid the land of this menace. Will he go with her or stay to protect his town? And who Is she really? Rated R for violence and possible sexual encounters.


_**There is a tale in these parts, that tells of a beautiful women. She only comes to the village once a month but all the men are in love with her. No one knows where she came from and all we know is there have been no attacks since she got here. Let me explain toi you thses attacks. One might go and say its a vampire, and the evidence stacks up but I thinhk there is more to this story. About 6 years ago we started so notice the elderly were missing, then some pets and on halloween two farsm reported over half thier cattle and pigs gone. This got us all wound up about witches and demons, there were two trials and sadly the two women confessed and were hanged. You are convicted and theres no getting away. But the attacks kept happening. Next it was the adults, only a few and then one child was taken. Thats when it really got bad. Poor Emily, she was only 5. I dont like to dwell on the past but anyway, shortly after Emily was taken a stunning young women came into town. She had long dusty brown hair and green eyes. Just stunning. She moved into a small cabin in the woods, about a 20 minute walk to town. She got her food asnd goods and dissapeared. The attacks stopped. She started ordring strange things: sliver goblets, Gold chains, A crossbow and she bought the fastest horse in the county. I knew she was up to somehting but i didn't know id be involved. So lets start on the day i met her. She had come into town on her horse, her clothes where torn and her hair was a mess, it looked like she had been riding for days. She came up to my booth. **_

___**"**__**I need two pistols,a pint of ale, someone to feed my horse and I need you to make me some silver infused armour" She said, never missing a beat. I looked at her and took out my best pistol.**_

_** "You can have this. Ill work on your armor. When do you need it by?" I asked her. **_

_** "I need it before the next full moon. Thank you for the gun but you are going to need it." I sighed. I didn't want to be involed in any witchcraff. Until she dropped the mcoin purse on the table.**_

_**"You make my armour, speak to no one about this. Third booth in the tavern at sundown. See to my horse" She said and swiftly walked away. I took her horse intot he back of my stable and had it cleaned up. My partner looked at me when I brought her in. **_

_** " Is that the strange womans horse?" He asked. I nodded and put the horse in the far stall. **_

_** "Max, you cant take her horse, its bad says she's bad wicked luck" He continued. I brought the horse some hay and water. My partner Dan was a good man, very talented but he really liked to get into the stories and tales that went along with the village. **_

_** "Dan, the attascks stopped as soon as she came here, how can she be bad luck?" I asked. I started writing down the amont of silver i was going to need to infuse the armour. **_

_** "The attacks stopped because she's a witch, shes so powerful no one wants to challenge her" He replied. I had to admire his tale.**_

_** "She is just waiting for us to get comfortable. She's trouble. I dont want you helping her" He said. I handed him the note and 12 shillings. He looked at me stunned. **_

_** "But sir, i only get 2 shillings am hour, what is this for?"**_

_** "You make that order and thats for you to keep myour mouth shut" I said. I went back to my station and waited for the sun to go down. **_

_**At dusk I grabbed my crossbow and headed to the tavern. As i opened the door I noticed there was no music or loud noise. I opned the door and sure enough everyone stopped dead and watched me. The girl was there in the booth and her eyes just peirced my soul. All eyes hinted that I should use the crossbow on her. I took it to the barkeep.**_

_** "We might need this. Hold it for me" I handed it over and sat across from the girl. **_

_** "the order is in. Your horse is fed and watered. that crossbow is yours. What are you getting at? I look like a fool sitting her with you" I said. Everyones eyes were on me. I felt my reputation heading down stream. **_

_** "Forget your reputation. My name is Luna. I'm taking care of some business that seems to be happening here and you always looked at me like you understood." She said and let out a light smile. I leaned in to her**_

_** "The missing people? Are they witches? Vasmpires?" I said very quietly. **_

_** "Vampires, they are all vampires. Sadly i dont think there is anything i can do but kill them. I want to revurse the effects but even the most powerful witch can't figure it out" She was convinced. I tried to hide my confusion. **_

_** "I dont think a bar is the best place to be talking about this" I said and took her hand.**_ _**She got up with me. I took my crossbow and we walked to the center of town. The spring air was warm and I wish i was sharing this moment with a women who liked me and not one who needed me. **_

_** "You need to help me. I watched you train over in the wheat feilds. This is a bigger project than I bargianed for" She told me. **_

_** "ok, I'll help you but at what cost?" I said.**_

_** "Nothing, you will save your town. I can move on to other towns and help them"She replied. I stopped at her words. I knew that even if i grew attached, she would still leave. I took a deep breath and walked with her to the stable. **_

_** "I need to go now, thank you and i'll be here in the stable on the night of the full moon. Put a garlic pie next to your door in the meantime" She said. She got on her horse and shot out the door, grabbing my crossbow as she went. I walked outside and noticed the clouds had let got to some moonlight. I watched the horse gallop away and heard a wolf howl. Walking back inside I got started on that garlic pie. **_

_** Strange that when someone asks you to do somthing so absurd and crazy and you happen to like or admire the person, the deed does not seem so crazy. I knew I could be accused of conspiring with a witch but I knew she wanted to help us and she chose me. **_


End file.
